


prove to me i’m not gonna die alone

by inkstainedknitter



Series: trans!dean fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedknitter/pseuds/inkstainedknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you know, this whole, i laugh in the face of death, thing? it’s crap. i can see right through it."</p><p>"yeah, whatever dude. have you even slept? you look worse than me.” (1.12, faith.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	prove to me i’m not gonna die alone

 

> _"you know, this whole, i laugh in the face of death, thing? it’s crap. i can see right through it."_
> 
> _"yeah, whatever dude. have you even slept? you look worse than_ me.” _(1.12,_ faith.)

 

sam’s bed is covered with papers and books and a half eaten container of take out. good, at least he’s eaten something in the last three days that dean didn’t have to force him to get from the hospital cafeteria. dean leaves him to pack things up, brushing off his attempts at help with a pointed “i’m not an invalid, sammy.”

dean leans heavily against the shower wall, letting the water wash over him. he won’t admit it to sam, but he’s not exactly steady on his feet right now. everything hurts, and he wants to curl up somewhere and lick his wounds. say a goodbye or two. maybe he can convince sam to drop him off at bobby’s on sam’s way to whatever he thinks will save dean. nothing is going to save dean, and he knows it. he wishes sam would just acknowledge it. it would make this easier. 

sam finds him sitting on bathroom floor wrapping ace bandages around his chest over the binder he’s already wearing. dean tenses as sam drops to his knees in front of him, but sam doesn't try to touch him.

"jesus, dean." sam mutters, grabbing dean's shirt from the counter and handing it to him. 

dean groans, taking his shirt and shrugging into it. “save it, sam. just get out.”

"dean, i’m not going anywhere."

dean doesn’t look at him, just runs a hand over his face and through his hair. 

"dean, i’m here."

"so where are we headed?" dean asks, cutting him off. he doesn’t need sam trying to make this into a "feelings sharing" conversation. not now. 

"specialist. nebraska."

dean thinks about that. pulls his — sam’s — hoodie on and sticks his hands in the pockets. he curls into himself. nods.  ”okay.” 

sam nods back, eager. forces a smile. stands, towering over dean who’s still on the floor. “okay.”

dean waits until sam’s almost out of the bathroom before calling out “you’d better take damn good care of my car, bitch.”

"not. funny."

dean pulls himself up off the floor, leaning against the counter. “one scratch and i’ll haunt your ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: trans!Dean + "I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere."  
> title from the antler's "putting the dog to sleep"


End file.
